During the war
by BonesFanCZ
Summary: Ok, this is a fanfic for Bones spinoff in Los Angeles and is historical AU in 19th century. Aubrey is a soldier who comes from the Southern state but fights on the North side in the war North against the South. He desert and run away from the horrors of the war in his homeland to England. He fell in love with Jessica and find new friends but he most comfront his past of deserter.
1. Battle of the Gettysburg

_2\. th July 1863 during the Battle of the Gettysburg._

Aubrey ran with the rifle in his hands. Everywhere there was a real hell.

Aubrey was a young soldier in the North side.

He could not wait for this damn war to end.

He hiding behind the ruined building and breathing it.

Fire was heard, screams, the cries of smoke from the cannon could even be not know that it was a day.

Aubrey wore a blue suit with a blue cap and black boots. This outfit wore soldiers on the North side. He had a colt on his belt.

He picked up the gun and fired from the cover to the enemy soldier.

He saw shots from canyons and rifles. Some of soldiers were on horseback. One of the soldiers carried the Union flag, which now flew in hands of the rider. Aubrey heard screams of both sides.

Aubrey wondered if there was clean air.

"Fuck!" he swore when he nearly killed a cannon.

Somebody managed to fire the gunpowder at their habitat.

The other soldiers did it, it was best to shoot them out of the cloak.

Aubrey for a moment did not know what was happening because gunfire barels were lit. There was a great explosion accompanied by enemy fire.

"AAAAAEEERGGGHH!!!!!" Aubrey heard man's scream.

Aubrey took a moment to a recover.

He saw his friend in the middle of an explosion and was a badly injured.

He had burns, and he was bleeding because of a gunshot wound at his chest.

Aubrey got to him but it was too late. He was dying. His face blood and his body blooding. Heavy injury bleeding.

"James run away... run away from this hell," it was his last words.

Aubrey did not have the time to bury his friend, he listen to his last wish, and try to escape the battlefield. Bullets often flew at his head.

After he escaped the battlefield, he hid in the woods and his back leaned against tree.

Aubrey dropped his Winchester rifle, his coat, his cap (so that he could not be recognized as a dezerted soldier) and sat down beside the tree.

"To fuck!" He cursed when he discovered that he had a wounded hand,the wound bleeds, even if it had been hurts he has been to pull the bullet from his shoulder. Aubrey used a sleeve as a bandage.

The only weapon what remained at his hand was a colt.

The way to the nearest port lasted several days

After his rest he managed to get to the nearest port, he had his last pound in his pocket but he managed to get on a boat sailing to London.

He knew he would have to buy a new suit and somewhere to get a night's sleep so they did not know he is a fugitive soldier/deserter.

Aubrey did not end up in army with his decision, sent his fledged father there under his pseudonym to keep him in peace. Because he knew his son knew he was a thief.

She might be in London pretty. Aubrey thought during the voyage.

His left shoulder, he was still bound after shooting him.

Aubrey fell asleep quickly with the thoughts of what he was doing in London.

Maybe there will be more beautiful than he would have expected.


	2. The London

But in London, it was not like the weather Aubrey wanted, it seemed to rain.

He seemed Big Ben, London Tower and Westminster palace.

Was overcast and the first drops of the rain started falling from the clouds.

It was clear to Aubrey that he would have to get somewhere a night's sleep quickly as possible.

Aubrey had bought some of the money what he had left for a meal, enough for a beige coat and a one-night stay.

Aubrey was looking for where to sleep, because of the rain he had a wet coat.

Aubrey walked along the road, heard horse beats, a racket of wooden bikes, calls from the inhabitants.

He remembered what he had experienced in the fight, he did not liked it. He knew what if he ever returned to his homeland, he would not go well with him.

He remembered his friends from the army until he stopped looking.

There was a crash.

With a young woman walking in the same direction, she hit his head. Her books fell in the rain on the wet ground.

"I missed it," she said and she started collecting books from the wet ground.

Aubrey did not hesitate and began to help with collecting books.

Aubrey looked at her when they both kneel while collecting her books from the wet ground.

"It's my fault ma'am, I completely lost my notion of the world." Aubrey said

Young woman to which he encountered, had red hair, light blue eyes and a beautiful face. Aubrey's jaw dropped, he felt he saw an angel.

When he handed her a penultimate book, they accidentally grabbed their hands.

"My name is James Aubrey," he introduced her as he looked into her light blue eyes.

She did not have to look for his nationality, he had an American accent. After picking up the books and getting up, she introduced herself as well.

"Jessica Warren and you are not from here?" She said

The rain did not stop, and it seemed that the evening would be storm.

"I'm new here and I do not have place to live," Aubrey said

"I'm studying Cambridge, so it would not problem if you stayed with me for a while James..." Jessica said "It's not far from here."

Aubrey went quickly behind her to catch her.

"You study Cambridge Jess? I studied in New York." Aubrey said

"My dream is to become doctor at the Paris in National Museum of Natural History in France," Jessica said and she looked at him.

If he does, they will be lovers.

Aubrey had experienced some love before he left his home, but most of it turned out that the God of love had brought him a lump. It was primaly due to family history. Aubrey's father Benjamin (known more under the nickname Phillip), who became famous as a cheater, was from Germany and his mother was a Brit.

Aubrey was born in the United States, a land that was for his parents the New World.

Aubrey did not noticed of how he fell in love with her that he had smoke all the problems he faced.

But problems still persisted.


	3. Spark in the eyes

_I'm ill so I can't go to school, I have a additional time for writing._ _In this chapter is on scene Booth and Brennan._ _Fun fact: I am using Wikipedia during writing this fanfic._

Aubrey was just learning to confress in London. There were plenty of preserved medieval places. The Westchester palace was now home to the royal Hannover family and current Queen Victoria.

In London he was looking for a job (with his experience it would be either a king's protector, a police officer, an inspector or detective).

From London to Cambridge it was a long way to go.

"What it is like to travel from the university to the capital by relatives Jess?" Aubrey asked

Outside was nice, the Sun shone, the blue sky. The birds were singing, and the insects chuckled.

How to tell her that I love her. Aubrey said to himself.

"I'm only at the city at weekends, I'm in university for a week. Tomorrow I'm leaving to the Cambridge James." Jessica said and they stopped because a dickman with cab passed by.

Damn. Aubrey said to himself.

He wanted to stay with her.

Aubrey felt a pat on his shoulder. He heard man's voice "Welcome to United kingdom."

He turned.

"Who are you?" Aubrey asked

"It's alright. This is detective Seeley Booth, the husband of my teacher who works as an anthropologists," Jessica entered.

Aubrey noticed a small handgun on his belt.

"I am James Aubrey." Aubrey he tried to introduce.

"I do not have time to attend Bones's assistants or students, I deal with the case." Booth said and he leaves.

Booth was wearing a black coat, a white shirt, black trousers and boots, carrying a black hat in his right hand.

Both passed.

Aubrey looked at the newspaper at a tour of London. They wrote there that the civil war in the United states was not over.

"Are you alright?" Jessica asked

Aubrey's memories of the struggle took place during this war. He was attached at the beginning of the fighting, he came from the southern state (at the beginning of the war he lived in Virginia but he was originally from the northern state of The Union New York) but joined the northern states (the Union) to help abolish slavery. The work of the gravedigger has been done since the beginning of the war .

The struggle with the Confederacy was harsh and demaned many victims on both sides. Aubrey lost a few friends in the war with whom he recapitulated as a cadet.

He could not help and he grabbed her hand slowly.

Before Jessica managed to realize with Aubrey that he felt something about her, they both almost passed the horse that had escaped and the dickman tried to catch him (this part is in this fanfic historical AU of that scene when Aubrey saved Jessica from driving car in 11x15).

Before they both managed to recover, so they lay on each other, on the ground. Both seemed to be just two of them, Aubrey did not much to save a beloved woman and herself from a ravenous horse.

She looked at him as if he were the only man in the world.

He would rather kiss her, but it did not work because other people looked at them. If he did not intervene, the horse's flight could end up with a tragic accident.

Both of them prefer to stand up.

People have returned to their affairs.

They had a little dirty clothes, but the way they looked at each other was quite clear they had to be alone for a while.

Jessica looked at him and asked in surprise; "You... you love me?"

Aubrey tried to do he is not exist, he did not know Jessica would react to when she just learned what he felt about her.

"I, I love you since we first met." fell out of Aubrey

We. Here is the pleasure in the mood.

"You saved me, you are my hero." Jessica said

I am her hero. Aubrey said to himself.

How it seemed clear she was in love with him, when he saved her life.

"I have to introduce you with others Superman." Jessica said

Superman, she gave him a nickname.

"We need spend night together," Jessica said

"Good idea." Aubrey said.

They grabbed their hands and went on. They stopped near the Clock tower and kissed for the first time.

Aubrey was looking forward to spending the first night together loving.

 _Later in night_.

They barely came to her house (where she lived in London) and kissed.

When they got into the bedroom, they started with a real loving

Jessica began to stroke his hair and face.

They kissed their mouths.

Aubrey began to undress her clothes.

She took of his shirt, she began to stroke his chest.

"I love you Jess." Aubrey said and took away his trousers.

When all the clothes ended on the floor, they were lying together with the blanket in their bed and they loved.

"Superman, I love you too." Jessica said and she started kissing his chest.

Aubrey stroked her back.

"Come to me Jess." Aubrey said

They pressed against other one with kissing. They stroked and kissed the whole body.

A candle lit up on the bedside table at their bed. It also shone when they started fell asleep.

"You have not sex for a long time Superman." Jessica said.

"I worked." Aubrey said

They were lying together in the bed. Candle lit them.

Aubrey looked at her and smiled. Jessica was lying flat against his chest. She poked his chest and sometimes kissed his shoulder and neck.

Aubrey stroked Jessica's back and her red hair. He was thrown to her to keep her warm.

"I'm sorry, I am leaving tomorrow, I'd love to stay with you." Jessica said

"I will go with you Jess." Aubrey said

They grabbed their hands.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

He kissed her and they fell asleep together.

They loved each other.

The most beautiful period of Aubrey's life began.


	4. Lovers

They started spending time together.

They both forgot about their problems because they wanted to be together.

Aubrey Jessica attended the university after attending classes.

Aubrey and Jessica often loved each other at night.

Aubrey was even to start preparing to ask for her hand.

He probably had a long way to do because he was familiar with the rest of the party.

Aubrey remembered how he was before the start of the Civil War in Canada. There was a golden fever.

His luck in gold panning tried at the 1861 in the Canadian province of British Columbia.

The problem was that people were willing to kill for wealth.

He was almost killed when one lamb tried to rob him.

The fight of two young men ended so Aubrey was almost killed. The gold he wanted to sell for the money and secure his livehood for the next few years.

And when he returned to his homeland the war began, at that time he lived in Virginia but was originally from New York.

For that he desert, he began to forget, the good thing about it was that in England he found the love of his life.

He must also confront the fact, he will never return into homeland (if he will return, it would have expected him to be punished execution for desertion).

"Jess, I love you," Aubrey said, their kissing.

"I love you also Superman," Jessica moaned. They continue in loving.

Both of them spent all their free time together.

Besides sex it was another way of spending the same time.

They did it like this (when the storms blew at night, they cut the time by telling of spooky stories and books, they also told a legend about the London werewolf). Aubrey was reading, and Jessica lying flat against his chest listening (they were lying on the bed, they did not have sex so they were dressed). They were covered with a blanket.

Aubrey in his left hand he held the book, with his right hand, he stroke her red hair with his right hand.

They tried also _Frankenstein_ the horror novel from 1818.

Thunders and lightning thunders was have power that night, and candles were not lit in the house except candles in the bedroom.

Because of the horror atmosphere of the book, both of the young lovers terrifyingly excited that any undead monster/thing which will run away from the dark.

Aubrey read; "He screaming when he is knocked down when he is pressed to the ground. He defend himself, batting his hands in his long body until he needs a warning..."

There was a thunder, Jessica was afraid.

Aubrey stopped reading, he glanced quickly from the window to the left.

He left to his love (Jessica) and he began to reassure her.

Jessica, because of this tension, was scared by the usual thunder.

Aubrey looked at her.

Aubrey kissed her forehead and said; "It's ok Jess. It was only a thunder, if anything goes, I'm here with you."

"I'm afraid there's some dangerous monster out her Superman." Jessica said

"Like werewolf?"

"Yes and something worse,"

"You know if it existed, I will protect you Jess,"

"You're my hero Superman." she said, they kissed and Aubrey continued in reading.

Aubrey kept his deserter past, knowing that if he returned to his homeland (United States) after the civil war, he would be executed. Nor did he intend to return back, when he started a new life in England and he also found here love of his life. Although it did not like it, Aubrey had been there for a long time. It's been 1 year since he first appeared in London. He also met others, he met cunning lawyer Wendell Bray, doctor Temperance Brennan, detective Seeley Booth and more people. Aubrey in London started a job of inspector.

Before the war, Aubrey had to do continue the family bussiness of an official. He did not like the work, so he opened the store (selling things for survival in the wilderness). In his space time, he liked to cook or play the guitar (the girls could have been mad) or helped the police here. When he was 20 years old, it was obvious that was he had seen as a child signed him (his father Phillip Aubrey left the family to save his neck from being hung up and hanging, he was German, but by the name, one would think he is British), so Aubrey in his 20s belonged to the young brawlers. After several nights in the cell he stopped raging (because of his father who left him and his mother when he was a child, Aubrey also hated in his family the fact, that his father is a criminal) and let himself lead by his good self.

Jessica learned of his interest of playing the guitar. It seemed romantic a she liked it.

Aubrey played the guitar, when he was have a picnic with Jessica. They picnic was near the forest.

Aubrey sat leaning against the tree.

Jessica watched London. The city look small from the forest.

Was an afternoon break, and of course, both young lovers took advantage of it.

Aubrey took his new wooden guitar, his hand rolled around the strings and the melody was heard.

Jessica noticed it. She went to him (she started stroking his back) and she asked.

"I was don't know that you can play the guitar Superman," Jessica said

"It's my hobby Jess, I want to help you with writing your book," Aubrey said

Jessica kissed him and she asked; "Can you play the song for me Superman?"

Aubrey panicked, yes, playing the guitar was his hobby but he never had to play to his love. He decided to follow his heart, he felt romantic love.

"This is song for you Jess." he said

He started playing the guitar and before he took to recover he started singing the love song.

I travel the whole world

I spent a lot of it

But after, after

I ran over the battles

I found you

You!

There's a thousands of worlds

But you are my world

You are my light

You are my love

And the best thing in the life is love!

We are two strangers

In a thousands of worlds

But nothing can stop us

From our love!

We are two strangers

In a thousands of worlds

But nothing can stop us

From our love

Aubrey had a pleasant voice in a singing. Jessica liked the song. After he stopped playing the guitar and singing.

Jessica asked; "How you should named it Superman?"

"Two strangers. And your novel Jess?"

"Delight in the war." (the Jessica's love novel took place during the Great French Revolution in 1789. It was about young British man, named James who lost everything (she wanted to name the main male novel character after her dear), who after saved wrongly accused young French woman of working with the royal family and she fell love with her, even though they wanted to kill both. It was Aubrey's idea about main female character was inspired from her, they began to writing the book together).

After one romance Aubrey had a dream. Dream was on the beginning beautiful but became a nightmare.

 _Sun shone,_ _birds singing and_ _the insects chuckled._ _It was their wedding._ _They were dressed in a holiday, and just as they renounced their promises, they kissed passionately._

 _Aubrey went quietly to the children's room, he was in a narrative story, he barely came and heard :_ _Dad, tell us another story!!_

 _Aubrey held in left hand ,The adventures of Captain Hatteras' the novel by Jules Verne. "You are in line today Superman!" Aubrey heard Jessica from kitchen. In the bed in children's room lyed their three children (1 boy, 2 girls)._

 _"Dad will tell you, my roars." Aubrey said, he wanted to began reading or telling and then something changes._

 _Bullets were flying around, the soldiers were riding horses, smoke everywhere, and shots from the cannons were heard._ _It was overcast._

 _Aubrey was again in uniform, he shooted down few Confederation soldiers until one of them looked into his eyes (Aubrey killed him during Battle of the Gettysburg). In eyes of dead soldier was a terrifying rage. "This what you deserve for my death you that bastard!"_

 _Before Aubrey taked time to recover, undead soldier jumped at him. He wanted to kill him brutally. Aubrey grabbed his weapon and hit the undead soldier into head with his Winchester rifle, it upset him even more, and in this nightmare literally undead shot from Aubrey's rifle into his head in the_ _battlefield._

Aubrey woke up, he opened his eyes. He layed in the bed covered with a blanket. He found his clothes on the floor in front of the bed.

What the fuck? He said to himself, because of that nightmare what he was have.

Aubrey got up and dressed. He felt the smell of breakfast. Jessica was awake.

"Good morning Jess," he said when he came to the kitchen.

"Good morning Superman," Jessica said and she went to kiss him.

Aubrey noticed a several manuscripts on the wooden table. He wanted to read it.

"These are first manuscripts, of our love novel. You helped me a lot with ideas darling," Jessica said

"You wrote it beautiful Jess," Aubrey flattered her.

"Not yet completed Superman," Jessica said

Jessica weared a beautiful green dress. She looked a bit like a princess.

Jessica remained one year until graduating from Cambridge.

She knew he was from the States (there is now a civil war raging her.), she did not knew anything about being a soldier. Aubrey did not want it to show otherwise it would maybe (maybe) break their relationship.

Aubrey was dressed in a light blue suit with a hat. He was an inspector so he interrogated the suspects. He took one piece of sandwich with cheese and bacon (he was hungry).

But at the same time he was about to ask for her hand.


	5. Past and present

Aubrey met children during walking to work, the children was from the poor families. Because Aubrey had good heart, so he giving hen money to help their families feed.

He often listened; "Thanks man!"

"You are good guy!"

So he had a reputation of a good man in the street.

It was not easy at work either. Logic and intuition were important.

The work of inspector was similar to the work of detective.

He was afraid that the past would return to him and prepare him for loved ones.

From where he deserted a year ago, were pouring debris after the _Battle of the Gettysburg_.

Aubrey kept his past in front of all (especially in front of Jessica).

It was clear to Aubrey that, he made only one step to the homeland after the civil war and he is a dead man.

The only person who seemed him suspicious was Sweets. Sweets was a psychologist so he knew it (he did not know about his past, he only knew he is nervous when is theme the civil war in the US).

But Aubrey managed to keep it secret.

Aubrey himself not have a simple childhood for his father's sake. Although he went to school but his real teacher became a life.

The fledgling father had claimed him to the army at beginning of the civil war. Aubrey was trying at the time to uncover his family's past from his father's side. Aubrey lived in Virginia at the time. Fortunately, he became a soldier on the side of the Union struggling to abolish slavery.

Aubrey was, for his life experience something like a hired killer. He was a pawn and a assassin together.

He did not like what he did. He was terrified. On the battlefield he could see his friends dying, and the souls those he killed haunted him in the nightmares.

Everything changed after he deserted and fled to the England. He fell in love.

He and Jessica were already lovers.

Her love lifted him up again.

They spent so many nights together. Nightmares suddenly changed into beautiful dreams.

Aubrey, for example, had a dream about that, he and Jessica are on a boat on the Mississippi River and watching the sunset together.

He felt uncomfortable at the places where was haunted. Such a werewolf or a vampire he was not afraid. The reason why he felt uncomfortable was that he the souls of the dead see, felt their precense. He himself had been seriously wounded in the war several times (he was on the brink of death) and still in the nightmares.

Aubrey liked the kids, he would liked to become someone dad, but it was still far away.

Aubrey can't return to the homeland, if he returned to the homeland after war he would be executed. Dessertion was a crime. In his homeland (like every homeland) he was a criminal for dessertion, he was expelled.

He was _expelled_.

He felt a bit like a figure in one of the novels of this century ( _Romanticism_ ).

A man who has a dark past and is an outcast in society.

But in his case it looks different.

There is a magic.

Magic named _love_.

Finding love of his life has changed all his life.

It was love on the first glance.

Aubrey loved Jessica since he first saw her, but it took him a moment to admit his feelings to her.

Aubrey visited a local church, trying to recover from what he had experience and he lost in the war.

Because he was a Christian, he prayed to God to forgive him for his sins.

Being a soldier was psychologically and psychically demanding.

Aubrey had to solve his personal problems, not only that he wanted to marry.

Months passed like days, days passed like hours, and hours passed as minutes.

The second anniversary of their relationship was approaching.

Already written in 1865, the war in the homeland ended (Confederation was defeated, president Abraham Lincoln was murdered).

Aubrey hoped to forget about his past of the deserter, he himself hated to have his love of his life to lie.

It was evening, both of them sat on the roof and watched night London.

They holded their hand. Aubrey stroked Jessica's red hair. She pressed against his chest.

"I love you so much Superman," Jessica said and she kissed his face.

"Jess, it's our anniversary," Aubrey added with cheerful smile

Was the night blue sky, the lamps were lit in the city and there was a cab.

Aubrey wore grey trousers, black boots, a white shirt and a black coat.

"London is so beautiful in night honey." She said

Jessica wore a white dress.

"I love you too." Aubrey said.

Jessica's father was the owner of a nearby car parts factory (at that time a pair).

Storm clouds approached, and they both knew it would rain in a few minutes.

Raindrops began to fall, Aubrey took advantage of that moment.

"Jessica Warren, will you marry me?"

Jessica jumped in her heart with joy with these wonderful words.

"Yes," she said

They kissed.

There was a heavy rain but it did not matter to both newlyweds. They just got married!

Aubrey enjoyed that rain. He spend his saved money behind ring for her.

Because of the weekly honeymoon they both took to work for a week off.

Aubrey liked to be the whole day and night together with his wife.

Morning and evening they loved, otherwise in the morning and afternoon they spent time together in other ways. Tensions in novels, common cooking, common walks to the woods. Both enjoyed it.

 _There's one of their romance during honeymoon, love scene number 2)_

"So Jess, are you happy?" Aubrey asked her in bedroom.

Aubrey sat on the bed, the candle was as always lighting on the table next to the bed.

"Something is bothering you." Jessica said and she looked at him, she stand in the front of the bed.

"Me? I am ok Jess." He said, his memories of the war, flashed through his head. He was already after two years of the work of the inspector already detective as Booth.

He stand up, and he put his hands on her waist, both of them were close, they started to rock. It was like dancing.

"I love you Jess, I don't want to make something happen to you." Aubrey said.

They began kissing their mouths.

"You're my hero Superman." She whispered.

He began to untie her dress.

She in the same moment began to untie his shirt, their kissing.

"You are love of my life," he said

Both of them were about to lie down in bed, cover up and continue to love.

Aubrey untied his trousers.

Clothes of both young lovers ended in the front of the bed.

They kissing and loving until they fell asleep together.

That night was unforgettable.

 _I go to write chapter with two parts. Aubrey's Redemption. It will be a western, after romance action and drama returned. This chapter have also genres fantasy and psychological horror, but it's romance. Aubrey's Redemption part 1 WORK IN PROGRESS._


	6. Aubrey's Redemption Part 1

Aubrey was so happy after honeymoon. But two weeks ago, something changed. It was about the homeland. It was a letter. It was a letter from a friend from the army. Aubrey did not consider it essential until he noticed that it was about his family, the only thing he did not think was how he knew where he live There are a lot of men with the same name on the planet. Aubrey knew when he stepped in, he is a dead man. He did not want to destroy the life he had managed to build within two years, he was already a married man. The question was ether his father had done worse crimes than scams. Aubrey did not have easy childhood, because he was a criminal's son. And yet his desertion. Because of his past he definitely did not want to destroy marriage and love affair. Deserters were a lot of searching and killing. Aubrey had no doubt that someone was watching him for some time and sooner or later that person would kill him. So he was alert and careful. But worse than death would be the loss of loved ones, especially Jessica. The only one he knew was in the army was Detective Booth. As a young adult he fought in artillery in 1848 during the revolution in Europe.

But something Aubrey said he had no choice.

It was October and winter is coming slowly.

The leleaves fell from the trees in the colors yellow, red and brown.

The animals began preparing for the. winter, some for the winter sleep.

In the forest was possible to see a fox, a roe or a wild boar.

"Are you good Superman?" Jessica asked him, when they were together for a walk in the woods.

"The war is over. I have to go back to my homeland and get something done there, then I'll came back to you again." Aubrey said and he looked at her.

Both they had to take warmer clothes because it was cold outside.

Outside was a cloudy sky.

"Can I go with you? I would like to see how it looks in your country." She said

If Aubrey would take her to his homeland, he would like to show her nature from the Mississippi and Ohio rivers to the Grand Canyon and the wildlife of Oregon, Texas, Arizona and lake Ontario. But he could not, he was a dead man at his homeland.

"I'm going out there for work reasons Jess," He said

"Look Superman, there is a roe," Jessica said and she showed him among the trees a roe.

It was cloudy, so even though the day seemed like it was starting night.

He felt as if he returned to war again. He did not want to risk her because of his past, but he did think he had a no choice.

Old good friend from the army wrote that he needed help. Aubrey was a good guy, he could not keep his friend in this shit.

He was about to return to his homeland as a foreigner. He knew that if anyone will find that it was him, the one from a lot of men who deserted, they would try to kill him.

A few days later, when he was waiting for his departure to the United states, he gave his mercy a temporarily goodbye. Jessica though he was going to the United states because of work things. Aubrey lied her to protect her.

He wasn't unarmed, he had taken his colt on the way to Virginia.

Before he kissed her lip , see her blue eyes and stroke her red hair.

"I'm looking forward you to coming back Superman." She said after kiss

"I promise you I will be fine. Who would want to start a detective like me?" Aubrey said

"I love you... that suit suits you." Jessica said flattery.

"I'm a detective who is married to best woman in whole world." Aubrey said to himself.

The year 1865 was already written. The war was over.

After his farewell with Jessica at the London pier at the river Thames, Aubrey drove ship to his homeland. He did not know what to expect, but he feared if his past came out, it would destroy his marriage with the girl of his dreams.

 _United states, 21st October_

Aubrey after returning to his homeland felt like a stranger. A lot of things has changed. People celebrated the end of the bloody civil war. Aubrey returned to his house were he was live before war and deserting. He stopped at the wooden house was his home and bussiness here. An unpleaseant look was waiting at the door. There was a letter from the police. It was a day, sun shone so he can read the letter at the outdoor.

At the letter was wrote:

 _Soldier James Aubrey is wanted for a crime desertion._ _If you know where is he, please contact to the local police, you will receive a cash reward. If we catch him he will be executed by hanging. Signed military officer Oliver Richardson._

"I'm fucked up!" Aubrey said to himself after he read that letter. He know who is military officer Oliver Richardson. When he was in years 1860-1863 in army, Oliver Richardson was the second hand of the general in the side of North George Meade during the battle of the Gettysburg, now he pursued and killed deserters after the war end.

Now he was about to save his life again.

A dagger walked past, who looked at the deserted house.

Aubrey opened the door. Not that his former home had been visited by the police but someone also plundered him.

His old rifle, which served to decorate his home bussiness was gone, and on the ground, things were scattered.

It was a mistake to go back to the homeland.

When Aubrey was a teenager so often he fleeing the police, but now he was a cop himself. Unfortunately only in the United Kingdom. He was in his homeland a criminal, deserter.

Aubrey could not get rid of the feeling someone was watching him.

He turned around. A policeman stood behind him.

"Sir, you know a criminal lived there, please go away from this house."

"A criminal!? I hope they will c-catch him. I'm from England." Aubrey tried to make a theater

"England? Man, you have an American accent."

"Really? I spend childhood here in the United States but my parents took me to England." Aubrey was nervous

"Seriously? Please explain me how you look like James Aubrey, the deserter from the Battle of the Gettysburg."

Aubrey remembered at the moment, they have a photo of his regiment and he is on it.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Shit." Aubrey said to himself

He wanted to arrest him, but the military training was good. He overturned a policeman.

He barely escaped near death by the disturbances in his homeland, but they just started.


End file.
